


Blinded

by xXxSecretLovexXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSecretLovexXx/pseuds/xXxSecretLovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is feeling sad and Maleficent comforts her. It's a bit heavy, but also sometimes sweet and right out mushy. If you're a sucker for the type of doomed love that hits you right in the feels, you would love this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

  
          Regina sat on her bed, curled up in a little ball. She was miserable. There are days that the world weights down on you, it cuts into your heart, deep and unforgiving, it burns your soul till the pain is too great, and you can only cry. And tonight the young queen was so crushed, she hoped she could drown in those tears.  
  
          What a fate she had. A queen! What a lie that was. With all her riches and power, with the beauty she was so often told she possessed, she was just lonely and sad and so very heartbroken. She wanted none of this and yet it was forced upon her and all the supposed power she had was useless, for it belonged to someone else. Her whole life – a terrible, cruel lie.  
  
          So she wept. For all the dreams she had to let go, for all the hopes she had to kill and for the horrors she was yet to endure too.  
  
          Her pain was so consuming, she never heard the woman that landed on her balcony and entered the bedroom, never noticed the footsteps on the stone floor… So when two arms embraced her gently, she was startled. She looked up, eyes wide in surprise. But the face she saw was both the most unexpected one and yet, the only person who felt like a comfort to her.  
  
\- Maleficent? – She couldn’t process this right now, she couldn’t understand where the woman came from, but she was glad she wasn’t alone.  
\- Yes, my sweet, I’m here. – The dragon whispered, pulling Regina even closer, letting the young brunette relax in her arms and cry.  
  
          She never asked what was wrong… She already knew. So she didn’t tell Regina to stop or to hush, never tried to convince her it would be ok. They both knew it wouldn’t. But Maleficent stayed and held her till Regina calmed and pulled herself away.  
  
\- Thank you. – She whispered, she voice hoarse.  
  
          The blonde said nothing, just stroking dark tresses gently.  
  
\- Come with me, little one. – She finally said, slowly getting up.  
\- Where? – The younger woman questioned, but took the hand offered to her anyway.  
\- You’ll see. – Was the response she received, before they walked outside on the balcony and Maleficent climbed the railing, fearlessly jumping off of it, so she could transform into her dragon form mid-air, her strong wings carrying her up.  
  
          Regina smiled softly, following the actions of her friend and when the massive beast was next to the railing, the queen climbed on her back. She loved flying with Maleficent. She loved the sense of freedom it gave her. On the ground, in the palace, she was “The Queen”, she had responsibilities. But here, where the sky was endless, she was just Regina. The wind on her face dried her tears, it gave her new strength and the woman below her, the powerful dragon that carried her through the clouds, she understood, she was there and she was kind. She gave Regina confidence, she brought her the kind of calmness you feel when you know it’s meant to be.  
  
          And this time Regina didn’t want the dream love you hear stories about. She didn’t want it to be special or magical. Just real. And she loved the beautiful dragon woman. For all her imperfections, for her cold exterior and almost emotionless expression, but for the good parts too. For the gentleness she showed and her unwavering support, because she remained strong when Regina wavered. The brunette loved her, because she was honest and proud, but most importantly, she cared for the young girl that not so long ago invaded her castle bravely… And in her own way, Maleficent loved her too.  
  
          In a while, Regina felt the air getting colder. They were in the part of the Enchanted Forest she’d never seen before. Soon after she saw snow, covering the ground, confusing the young queen. It was summer and the nights were still warm. Soon after she saw a lake on the horizon and the closer they went to it, the colder it became. The water itself exuded it, but it wasn’t frozen, it remained unaffected.  
  
          Maleficent lowered them then, landing on a huge rock at the edge of the lake, her hot body melting the ice nearby. When Regina dismounted her she changed back to her human form only to see her friend shiver at the cold.  
  
          The dragon sorceress smiled, genuine and rich and with the wave of her hand, the rock dried of all the water produced by the melted ice and she sat, patting the spot between her legs, encouraging Regina to join her. She embraced the brunette, feeling her nestle even closer, sighing at the warmth. Maleficent was so contradictory to this place and the young woman curled as close to her as she could.  
  
\- Where are we? – Regina asked, her body still shivering a little.  
  
          The dragon felt it and whispered a charm, one that would keep her little friend safe from the weather.  
  
\- This is a very special place… I like to come here and think.  
\- It’s beautiful. – The queen whispered. She didn’t want to say more or ask questions. The blonde would explain, she just had to listen.  
  
          And it really was a magnificent place to be. The moon was mirrored by the water, bright and beautiful. And despite the climate, grass and flowers grew around the shore, covered in snow and ice. Everything was so clean and white, it looked untouched and pure. It exuded peace like no other place Regina’s ever been to.  
  
\- Yes, it is. – Maleficent agreed. – It’s the lake of memories. The person who enters it, loses all memories of their past.  
  
          Regina shifted nervously at the words and what her friend may have in mind.  
  
\- Don’t worry, you have to be fully submerged and you have to want it for it to work.  
  
          The brunette settled once more, feeling content in the warm embrace of the other woman.  
  
\- This lake. It offers a second chance. All your past, every mistake, all the horrible things you’ve been through, could be wiped away. A fresh start.  
  
          What a lovely notion that was. For both women. To start anew…  
  
\- Why is it so cold? – Regina asked.  
\- It’s a test. Not just to your determination, but to your willingness to sacrifice all the knowledge of the past. While you walk through the snow and fight the cold, you have no choice, but to consider your actions, what they mean, what would come of them, what you’d lose… And when you reach the lake, if you truly wish to forget, all you have to do is enter it and you would be born anew… And as you take your first steps outside, you are to be taught, that this world is a cold, unforgiving place all the same and it spares no one.   
  
          Maleficent paused. They both sat silently at the shore, their minds wondering, each in their own direction. Each considering the words. It really was a great place to think.  
  
\- I almost did it once. – The dragon mentioned a few minutes later. – Some time ago, I was in agony. There weren’t enough alcohol or curses to help me. I was distraught… And quite mad I’m afraid… I wanted it all to stop. I wanted to be free of the pain… - The memory alone made the blonde sorceress cling to Regina, hold her a little tighter in her embrace. – But then I met a girl. – She continued. Her voice almost completely broken. She tried so hard not to cry. – She was a lot like you. In many ways… Innocent and full of hope. She reminded me, that despite our misfortunes, there are still, so many things in this world worth living for… You did that for me too. – Maleficent smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Regina’s temple. – And tonight when I felt your pain… It broke my heart.  
  
          A silence fell between them for a moment. The kind that’s deafening and too terrible to bear.  
  
\- You could feel it? – The brunette asked.  
\- Yes. We’re connected, you and I. We share a bond. I could always feel you. But tonight…  
  
          “I could feel nothing else.” The dragon doesn’t say the words. She doesn’t say anything. The silence is deafening to the both of them, but they stay still, for it calls them, each to a different place.  
  
          To Maleficent it’s a blissful place. The lake that is forever calm and icy blue, just a few shades lighter than her eyes. And the cold that’s slowly creeping over the surface of the rock, only to be chased away by her fire. She has a beautiful girl in her arms, a girl with a kind soul… A girl covered in darkness. But hers all the same. The stars shine above them, clear and bright. It’s a magical night. All the gods could envy her now, for even she never believed she could be that lucky. Not in all her years… She’s had many lifetimes and twice as many sorrows, for in this life you never suffer only once… But she had a piece of heaven right there, at that lakeside, with a beautiful, broken girl.  
  
          For Regina in was a haven. She could never enter that lake. But from the shore, shielded by the fire of a dragon and the embrace of a woman with so much depth and wisdom, she felt it’s the closest she’d ever get to happiness. And right now that was ok. Moments like this gave her a reason to fight, gave her hope that after vengeance, she could still have this. Perhaps even more…  
  
\- The sun will rise soon. – Maleficent whispered softly, after some time. – We should get you back.  
  
          She was right, Regina knew. But she didn’t want to leave. And when she looked around at the scenery, she knew it wasn’t the view that captivated her. It was the blond sorceress she didn’t want to part with. So she pulled Maleficent for a deep kiss. Their first for the night. And she realized she had missed those lips against hers. The past few days had been so long and lonely without her lover… So despite her pride and the fear, she forced herself to ask.  
  
\- May I stay with you, Mal? Just for tonight?  
\- Of course. – The dragon woman answered, kissing the young girl once more.  
  
          They flew back to the Forbidden Fortress, tired, almost completely drained. And they striped right away, leaving all clothes behind, so they could crawl in the big, soft bed with satin, purple covers and slept, hands and legs tangled together as the sun slowly rose over the Enchanted Forest.  
  
          If only they knew what was coming for them both, what they would do to each other, what a cruel mistress fate was… They would have clung to each other harder, for their happy days were numbered. But who could notice such a thing… When love was blinding after all.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. 
> 
> As always, your comments are welcome and very appreciated, whether positive or otherwise.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Annnd... I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
